Wither Storm
"We know what you're doing down here. Soul Sand and three Wither skulls? You're building a Wither!" - Jesse to Ivor The Wither Storm is the main antagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. It is a giant and advanced Wither created by Ivor to get revenge on Gabriel the Warrior, but turned on him and started destroying everything on its way. The Wither Storm eats everyone and everything, leaving only bedrock in its wake. Biography Background The Wither Storm was a creation by Ivor to prove himself worthy to Gabriel. He designed it like a regular Wither, one of the feared bosses of the Minecraft world, except that the center Soul Sand block was replaced by a Command Block. Ivor planned to defeat it with a potion that would defeat the beast once it made contact with the command block on its chest. It consumes blocks in its path. "The Order of the Stone" Petra, along with Jesse meet with Ivor in an alley at EnderCon to exchange a Wither Skull for a diamond. Ivor backstabs the pair, leaving behind Lapis, and flees the area into the main EnderCon building. After getting inside his lair, Jesse's Gang explores it. Finding a potion, they take it, and then discover a secret room, with three Wither Skulls and Soul Sand within it. Realizing that Ivor was going to unleash a Wither, they attempt to act, but they are shortened by Ivor's arrival. He summons an Iron Golem and the group flees. With either choice the player makes, either by warning Gabriel the Warrior or rescuing Lukas, Ivor releases the Wither to show how powerful he is instead of Gabriel. He orders it to attack the EnderCon dome, which it starts to. However it then starts to pull blocks from the dome and starts to mutate. Gabriel swings his Diamond Sword at the Wither to destroy it, but he is simply bounced back. Ivor orders it to retreat, but the Wither becomes defiant and does not do as Ivor orders. When it looks at Ivor, it is shown that one of its heads have mutated, and then Jesse says it is not working. Ivor then attempts to destroy it using his Fancy Potion, but fails because it is not the real Potion. Jesse uses the real Fancy Potion Axel or he stole from Ivor's lair and throws it at the Wither Storm. However, the Wither Storm grows a protective shield to hide its Command Block core, preventing the Potion from damaging it. The beast grows exponentially as the group flees, and it bursts from the EnderCon dome, devouring and sucking up everything in its path. It has mutated into a shape that doesn't resemble an actual Wither boss, and the two other heads now resemble the first mutated head. At the end of the episode, Jesse's Gang spot the Wither Storm heading their way. The Wither Storm follows Jesse where he or she goes. "Assembly Required" Go To Find Ellegaard Once Ellegaard, Jesse, Olivia and Reuben have assumingly built the Command Block, the Wither Storm bursts in on them, almost three times its size from last episode. They escape from the Wither Storm barely. It can be assumed that it demolished Redstonia and killed all the people who were there. Go To Find Magnus After Jesse, Axel and Reuben beat Magnus in the Death Bowl in Boom Town, the Wither Storm invades the town, destroying everything in its path and the team barely escaping the disastrous storm. Wait Until Morning If you wait until morning, you will discover that the Wither Storm has caught up to Jesse's Gang, Lukas, Magnus and Ellegaard, but it does not harm you. Go At Night Time Even if you go at night time, the Wither Storm will still catch up to you. A clear indication of this is when the zombie dies, you can see the Wither Storm's tentacles behind Jesse. ''The Last Place You Look'' The Wither Storm appears right at the end, as mentioned by Axel it is considerably larger than the previous 2 episodes. The gang make a distraction, allowing Jesse to craft the Formidi-Bomb. Right when he's finished, he is about to be sucked up by the Wither Storm, he crafts the F-Bomb, killing the Wither Storm, and freeing everybody. Once Ellegaard/Magnus has passed away, Jesse checks for trapped people. He notices the Command Block not damamged a bit, and is about to be killed by it, before being saved by Petra/Gabriel depending on who you left, revealing they in fact did not die. However, the Wither Storm reforms in three pieces, and when Jesse thanks her, Petra seems to have forgotten her name. Overview Appearance The Wither Storm started off as an evolved version of a Wither Skeleton with three heads, known simply as the Wither. Its mesh holds a Command block core which a normal Wither boss does not have. When it started sucking up blocks and creatures, it became gigantic and turned into what appears to be a cross between a Wither and the Ender Dragon. In its mutated form, it has three heads with one eye each. It also has several powerful tentacles. Also, it grows continuously every episode. Powers During the story, the Wither Storm appears to shoot abnormally large fire charges, creating explosions that is equivalent to a charge creeper's explosion. In addition, it emits alien-like absorbing rays from its eyes, and anything that comes in contact with it will be sucked up towards its mouths. It also infects people with an advanced form of Wither Sickness. Being the size of a mountain and also seemingly being made out of an obsidian-like substance, it also most likely posesses tremendous strength and durability. It does not kill the people it consumes, but it gives them Amnesia. Gallery Wither Storm Episode 3.jpg Wither Storm With One Mutated Eye.jpg|The Wither Storm in the middle of mutation Wither Storm.jpg Wither Storm Redstonia.jpg Wither storm.jpg Wither.png Wither.jpg|The Wither Storm before its mutation Wither Storm eating F-Bomb.png TLPYL Wither Storm Dead.png TLPYL Wither Storm Huge.png MCSM Episode 3 Previously On Glitch.png TLPYL Wither Storm 3 Pieces.png|The Wither Storm in three pieces after being hit with Soren's F-Bomb Trivia * Ivor might not have been able to control the Wither Storm in the beginning. His first order to the Wither is to attack, and Wither bosses are hostile, which means it might have attacked on its own instincts. * It is possible the Wither Storm tracks the amulet, because if you go to find Magnus/Ellegaard then Redstonia/Boom Town is not demolished by the Wither Storm, but the town the player chose to go to is instead. * The Wither Storm also only goes after Jesse, who possesses the amulet. * The top of the Wither Storm appears to grow every episode. * The Wither Storm may not be as dangerous as Jesse's Gang thought, as it only sucks people up, but doesn't kill them. Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters